bcharlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Identifying self in the context of workplace
by Barbara Charles - Monday, 27 January 2014, 11:30 PM Having completed previous Reflective Practice courses I have realized that as a student I must keep abreast with every assignment given and to be constantly in contact with all materials provided. I believe that I am ready to move along with this course once more and to face all challenges I may encounter as the course progresses. Reflective statement This artifact above shows that I first logged on to the course on Wednesday 28th, August 2013 at 7:00 pm. I sighed and muttered, ‘Not this course again’. Nevertheless despite this thought, I had to get myself prepared in all aspects. As noted earlier in this evidence I realized as a student I must keep abreast with everything that was happening in the course, especially with the provided course materials and the assignments. I had to believe that I was ready to move along with this course and to face all challenges I may encounter as the course progresses. Well, things got on the way and other colleagues were asserting themselves into groups. I follow suit and try to join a group but was bluntly turned down and no other group seems to want any more member. I became disheartened and isolated. Then, Ms. Salandy, the E-tutor, came to my recue and informed me that I should be bold and take the initiative, looked at the team with the least members and send my particulars. I thought about that and sent out a call to form a group instead. Wow! There were other colleagues who were in the same position that I was in. They too were desperate and needed to join a group. They heeded the call and group E was formed with five members. This shows that sometimes it just take an encouraging word to pull yourself up and move along. Artifact showing challenge in joining a group Needs to join a group by Barbara Charles - Monday, 17 February 2014, 10:35 PM Hello colleagues, I am available and I will like to be a member of a group. My Skype name is barbara.charles28. I await a response from anyone. Reply http://courses.open.uwi.edu/user/view.php?id=4038&course=285 Re: Needs to join a group by Andra Salandy - Wednesday, 19 February 2014, 9:10 pm Barbara Just be bold, take the initiative, look at the teams and join one with the least members and send them your particulars. : Can I join a GROUP???? by Barbara Charles - Tuesday, 25 February 2014, 3:14 AM Hi Keisha, I am also trying to get into a group but it seems rather difficult at this time. Probably we can come together and form our own. I await your response. Show parent | Reply http://courses.open.uwi.edu/user/view.php?id=5124&course=285 Re: Can I join a GROUP???? by Viline Christopher - Wednesday, 26 February 2014, 4:27 PM Hi Kiesha and Barbara can we form a group. was not aware either Show parent | Reply http://courses.open.uwi.edu/user/view.php?id=5897&course=285 Re: Can I join a GROUP???? by Barbara Charles - Thursday, 27 February 2014, 4:10 AM Hi Viline, It will be nice if we can come together and form a group .My Skype address is barbara.charles28,add me to your contact list so we can discuss.